


Potential for Regret

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Free verse. You decide which is which</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potential for Regret

Potential For Regret

Damn.  
It should have been me.  
I should be the one the doctors are fighting to save.  
You pushed me out of the way.  
You shielded me.  
Why?  
I haven’t always been the friend I should have been.  
I sometimes took you and your love for granted.  
I should have acted quicker, pushed YOU out of the way.  
Oh, God, how will I live if you don’t make it?  
There’s no way I can go on.   
Not without you.  
Please, fight for your life.  
Feel my love reaching out to you like a lifeline?  
Grab hold and don’t let go.  
My heart will break, if you do.  
Please, feel the connection between us.  
I’m right outside the OR doors.   
Resting my forehead on them.   
My hands touching them, reaching for you.  
Feel me!  
Reach out for me.   
I won’t ever let you down…again.  
Don’t leave me.  
Please?


End file.
